


Rewrite of Corination from Kamije_Celeek's The Empire

by Bigmike33321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Freestyle form of writing, Sex, Written SPECIFICALLY for smut, did I mention smut?, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: This is something I created for Kamije_Celeek's The Empire, the latest chapter. A rewrite that I did because she said that the smut in that chapter was lackluster and, well, I agree. It was honestly terrible and waaaaaaaay too brief. Well, I've never done this before and I don't like taking other peoples, well, other fanfiction authors, work and screw with it, but, I felt like this would be a perfect gift for no reason whatsoever. SO, I reread the chapter, memorized the important bits, threw it away and made this. I could have honestly done it in a day, but, I had things to do during the weekend, work on Saturday, driving all day on Sunday to practice, and going to the movies right after, and then this morning my girlfriend came over and we did a few of the things that Max and Nikki did in here. Well, Kamije_Cleek, this is my gift to you, your welcome, no thanks needed. Enjoy :)





	Rewrite of Corination from Kamije_Celeek's The Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamije_Celeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamije_Celeek/gifts).



> Enjoy this. It took me around 3-4 hours total to write it completely.

**Coronation day (A rewrite for Kamije Cleek)**

The day dawned like any other. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, but this was not any other ordinary day.

The door to Max’s bed chambers slowly creek open, making him groan in his slumber, since his brain knew what is today.

“Ok,” Gwen said, “you can either get up on your own, or I can get the bucket of water, its your choice.”

“Ugh,” Max said and tried to rise, but was stopped as Nikki, his bride to be, restrained him by holding him in a vice grip around his bare torso. Max gave Gwen a look like, ‘ _What can you do_?’

“Ok, Ok,” she said, walking up to the sleepy princess. “Nikki, come on, it’s time to wake up,” she said, gently as a doting mother.

Nikki groaned but didn’t rise to wakefulness. Gwen laughed lightly and shook her shoulder. “Come on, Nik, it’s a big day today. It’s Max’s coronation. He’s gonna be Emperor today.”

“Uuuuugh,” Nikki groaned out but finally woke. “Ok. Let’s get the show on the road I guess,” she said, finally letting Max go and waking up herself. She sat up and stood off the bed. Her see through lilac nightgown doing nothing to hide the goods.

“Max, how have you not made, at least, 10 babies from this lovely thing?” Gwen asked very seriously.

“We’re waiting,” was all Max said as he, too got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His bare naked torso showing goosebumps in the cold air, and his silk pajama pants punched up at the ankles, but unbunched themselves as he stood and gravity took over. “Plus we’ve been preoccupied with a LOT of more important stuff lately than fucking like bunnies.”

“Ok, Ok, point taken,” Gwen said, tossing him his ceremonial outfit that’s neatly folded and bundled up with a silky rope. “Get dressed and come to the banquet hall for breakfast. We have to entertain our guests before the ceremony at high morning, before the sun is highest in the sky.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Max said, already undoing his drawstrings to his pants. “Now, you better get out before you see the royal dick. If it was anyone but me, or my father, that would be super illegal for anyone but my wife to see it. So, shew!” He said as his pants dropped showing his butt.  
“Yup! Leaving!” Gwen said quickly turning around and taking Nikki by the arm. “How do _you_ not pounce all over him?” Gwen whispered to Nikki.

“Very difficulty,” Nikki whispered back and they both laughed as they walked away.

 

After a very grand breakfast made from the finest quizeens, and the most rarest of beasts, it was time. Time for the Crowning Ceremony.

It was healed in the grand hall, where the thrones sit. The hall was filled from front to back, with a line set 20 feet from the thrones and held by the most loyal and strongest knights to protect the artifacts and royals themselves. David and Gwen were standing to the right, hands clasped in front of them in a show of respect and tradition. Nikki was standing to there right, and slightly in front as a show to be the Emperor's bride.

Opposite them is the Head Knight, and personal bodyguard to the Emperor, Edwards father. Max stood in the middle, facing left of the crowd to James, the new priest as he held the crown.

“Today,” he began, his voice carrying throughout the grand hall and silencing all conversation throughout the massive crowd, “Today is an auspicious day, one worth celebrating. Today we celebrate the dawning of a new era, and mourn the passing of the old one. Let us please, take a moment of silence, though, however he may be not worthy of one, to remember and show respect for Max’s father, the former emperor.” The priest bowed his head and Max did the same, though his fists did clench, showing his anger and aggression for his late father. To Max, that man isn’t worthy of being remembered, and if he has to be, will go down in Archaryian history as the worst ruler ever.

“Now,” the priest began again, “time for the new ruler and keeper of our great and vast empire to be named.

“Maximillion!”

“Yes!” Max’s head snapped up as he looked the priest dead in the eyes, face set in determination.

“Neal.” Max did so, head bowing, eyes closed, a look of solace and peace passed onto his features. “Do you, Maximillion, vow to lead the empire until the day you die? Swear to uphold our laws, swear to safeguard our way of life, swear to honor your people, to slay our enemies wherever they stand, whomever they may be, to the very and absolutely best of your ability?”

“I swear,” Max vowed.

“Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, by the will of our people, by your own grace, and to my most humblest of honors, I do hear by name you, Emperor!” He placed the crown on Max’s head, a perfect fit. Max stood slowly, and turned to face the crowd. The priest bowed to him, the Head Knight bowed, David, Nikki, and Gwen bowed, the whole of the entire empire bowed. “Long may he reign!” The priest shouted.

“ _Long may he reign_!” The people shouted back.

“Diu in imperio!”

 _“Diu in imperio_!” (Long live the empire)

 

After all is said and done, the celebration truly began. A grand party was held in the massive gardens around the castle, food from all across the continent was brought and prepared for this very special occasion. The finest and perfectly aged wines were brought up from the cellars, some even dating back to the start of the empire itself. The common people were let in to celebrate and some even got a chance to see inside the castle, though, only on the first floor. Wouldn’t want anyone to be planting a nasty surprise for our new emperor, now, would we?

Near dusk Max came out in a more casual kings wear, much to the joyous applause of the people. It was tradition to dress slightly less formal for celebrations like this, especially when common people were in attendance as to show that the new monarch is more approachable. Vihaan, Max’s bastard of a father, didn’t do this. He was crowned emperor, and had the priest executed on the spot, and then after a few months, his brothers. Rumer had it that he even killed his youngest brother himself and poisoned his mother who was matron to the empire, sort of a nanny to the emperor.

But that is all in the past. Now is Max’s rule. And he swears to himself that he will be a kind a just king, and will crush his enemies, should they arise any misdeeds towards his empire or his people.

But now is not the time for worrying. Now is the time for happiness and new beginnings.

“Your people love you,” Caesar said to Max, his voice smooth and regal. The sweet, tart scent of wines wafting about him as he indulged a bit, and is slightly buzzed. “A hard thing to accomplish for sure, but, one that is well earned.”

“Thank you,” Max said, taking a cup that was offered by Caesar. “My people have suffered under my father for two decades. May he burn in hell,” Max drank deeply from his cup. Caesar, not needing an invitation to drink, but took it as one also, drank to the wish for the bastard to burn in the most vialist pits of Pluto.

“That being said,” Max continued, liking the taste of the wine, “compared to his rule, it’s not that hard of a thing to attain. Now, keeping it,” Max took another, well measured sip. “Keeping it will be the hard thing to do. It may not seem like it now, but, most people in the empire, especially those in the city, have a deep mistrust in the crown, especially in my family, because of my father. I am hoping to replace that mistrust in me and make something new.”

“Well said!” Caesar commended, “Hear, hear!” he toasted Max’s cup and they both drank deeply, draining both at the same time. “I look forward to watching what you do, your Majesty!” Caesar bowed and winked at him.

“Thank you,” Max said, nodding his head. “I hope to rule for a long time, righting the wrongs my father did. Hopefully with Nikki at my side.”

“Ah, yes. Marrying a common girl will certainly help replacing the mistrust with your people.”

“Yes, but that’s not the reason why I’m marrying her,” Max said, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh? Do tell!”

“It’s because I love her,” Max said, winking and walking away from Caesar. Caesar laughed deeply and went in search of more wine.

From the gardens Max went inside to the grand ballroom where only the most noble were allowed in, though, a few slick commoners managed to get passed the guards and mingle. A full on party was going on in this room, Max noted, people were dancing, drinking, laughing, all having fun. And I’m pretty sure there was an orgy beginning to take place in one of the more darker corners. 2000 year old wine man, it’s one hell of a drug.

In the exact _opposite_ of that corner, one that is very well lit and full of less drunk people, Nikki stood, nursing her only cup of wine, and talking animatedly to Cleopatra, who was asking the bride to be questions about the empire an what being Emperess entailed. She was completely taken with Nikki and she was doing her best to answer the questions to the best of her ability.

“Hey Nik,” Max said, sliding next to her and planting a kiss on her temple. “I see you’ve made a friend.”

“Yes,” Cleopatra said. “Nikki is quite a _fascinating_ woman, I would love to get to know her better. If you will have me back, of course.”

“Of course I do!” Max reassured her. “Besides, I want us, and Rome, to be close allies in the years to come. The very _few_ things that my father did tell me of with the empire was of it’s enemies from a far off land. It would be good to have close allies to be with.”

“Yes, of course,” Cleopatra said.

“And what’s more,” Max said, taking the queen's hand and kissing it, “We could all do with some actual friends, don’t you think?”

Blushing, she took her hand back, “Well, of course.” She smiled a genuine smile. “Actual friends are always good to have. Especially since we all get lonely ruling on our own.”

“I won’t be alone,” Max said, slipping his arm around Nikki’s shoulder. “I will have the love of my life by my side.”

Nikki’s face flushed crimson, and she downed her wine. “Maaaaaax!” She whined, “Stop it. Your embarrassing me!” She laughed and hugged Max’s side.

“That’s because it’s true,” Max said, smiling and laughing as well. The millenia old wine is finally starting to go to his head.

Cleopatra smiled and said, “Well, congratulations to you two. Not many find true love and happiness so early in life. Especially not ones like us who wield power. I wish many happy years to you two, and I hope to be in attendance at your wedding.”

“You will be in the front row,” Nikki promised.

“Then I bid you both a well night. I must turn in early as I have a long boat ride back to Egypt. Good evening and farewell,” she slightly bowed and the couple did the same.

Once she was gone, Max turned to his love and said, “Care to dance, my Empress?”

“Yes, my Emperor!” They both laughed and went to the dance floor, joining in a waltz that the cosmos itself couldn’t dance.

 

The door to Max’s bed chambers flew opened and then closed with a bang. To the left of the door Max pinned Nikki to the wall, kissing her breathless, their tongues making sloppy noises and the intoxicating taste of 2000 year old wine on both their mouths making them more drunk and more aroused. In fact, Nikki had such a bottle in her grasped, but once Max seized her thigh and raised her leg over his hips, she gasped and dropped the bottle, spilling the wine all over the floor. Yep. Very ancient, still drinkable wine, something that would be worth hundreds of thousands, if not millions of today’s currency spilled because she’s too horny to keep a hold. Man. This wine. I gotta try it one day.

Nikki took hold of Max’s hair, and pulled back, wrecking his mouth from hers and she attacked his neck with vigor. With her free hand she took hold of one of his buttcheeks and pushed his pelvis into hers, where they grinded together, making them more aroused and their body temperature to rise rapidly.

She began to tear at her clothes. “Do you want me to take you here?” Max said, finally catching his breath.

“N-nah. The bed, I think,” she gasped out.

He smirked and lifted her up bridal style. Taking care to not slip on the very expensive, very old, very _valuable wine_ , he made his way to the bed. And if you haven’t figured it out yet, I want that wine!

Max threw Nikki on the bed and began to undo the buttons of his royal jacket while Nikki pulled her dress over her head, leaving her torso bear but leaving her leggings and underwear. When Max was pulling off his undershirt over his head, Nikki reached out and pulled his pants off so fast that the button popped and his erection sprang out.

Max’s breath hitched. “F-fuck Nikki,” he said panting. “The hells gotten into you?”

“You will be,” she said, and took hold of his dick, her silky smooth skin almost making him pop all over her. “I love you,” she said, pumping him a few times.

“F-fuck,” Max breathed out. “I love you too.”

She took him into her mouth and lightly sucked. This did make him come and come he did all inside her mouth. In her drunken state she swallowed his seed without even tasting it.

“Shit!” Max said, once he came down from his ecstasy high. “I’m-I-I’m sorry Nik-” he stopped because Nikki put a finger up to his mouth to shut him up.

“It’s ok,” she said once she swallowed all that was in her mouth and wiped away any excess on her lips. “I knew you would do that, and I don’t care. I love you.”

She came up and kissed Max tenderly, and normally that would be gross because he just came into her mouth, but, in his drunken state, he didn’t care. And probably wouldn’t care anyway sober.

As they were kissing she slid out of her underwear, leaving her as bare as him.

She then guided him to lay down on the bed as she got on top of him. “Is it ok if I’m on top?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Max said. “This is gonna happen either way. Just… are you sure you want it right now? I don’t mind waiting a little longer.”

Nikki answered by lining up his member with her entrance and slowly slid down, taking in the head. She gasped, Max gasped, and he thinks he may come again right then and there, but due to his previous release he didn’t.

“It’s gonna hurt,” Max said. “It always hurts the first time.”

“I know,” Nikki said, panting. She slid and took a little more of him in. “But I know you’ll be gentle. And we’re going slow to start.”

A few slow, agonizing minutes later, she took Max all the way in, breaking her hymen, and causing a little bit of blood to seep forth.

“Ok,” she said gasping. “You can move slowly now.”

She lifted her self up and he pulled back so the just the tip was in, and they both slid back agonizingly slow until there hips met again. And again, and again, and again. Going slowly at first and after a minute building up speed.

“Oh…. gah~ods!” Nikki half shouted half gasped as the feeling started taking over. Pain met pleasure, and they kept going faster. She couldn’t reach her climax because of the pain, but, still enjoying it all the same.

Soon she started to slow down, getting tired but not quite reaching her finish, Max took her hips and started to thrust himself into her, going faster than they were before.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Nikki shouted, nearing the edge, and pain and pleasure mixed perfectly. “M-Max!” Nikki said, “S-slow down. I-I want y-y-you on top n-now!”

Max grunted and said, “O-ok.”

He stopped and she got off, and onto her back. Max overed over her, and he positioned his dick on her entrance and slid back in.

“Tell me when,” he said, panting, sweat on his brow, as he looked down at his bride to be, the love of his life.

“Just go, and fuck me hard!” She said. “I’m yours!”

“With pleasure,” Max smirked. He pulled back and thrusted into her over and over again, hitting all the right places, kissing her, biting her lips, her neck, her nipples, everywhere he could get his mouth on, leaving teeth marks, sucking up bruises and even drawing blood one spot around her collarbone. Nikki did the same, biting a bit too hard on his jugular, but only leaving a blemish, her hands roaming his back, his shoulders, his hair, his butt, nails leaving claw marks on each place mentioned, yeah, he’s not gonna be able to sit comfortably for the next week. She even ripped out a few strands of his hair but they both didn’t care because Max was nearing his climax and Nikki made hers miles ago.

“N-Nikki!” Max Grunted. “I’m g-gonna c-cum!”

“Do it!” She gasped. “Let’s have a baby! I love you Max!”

“I-I-I I love you t-too!” He grunted and came into her. He froze, his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes screwed shut, and Nikki smiled, legs clamping around his hips to keep him in as deeply as possible.

“Huh, huh,” Max panted out. “H-holy f-fuck. That was amazing.” He opened his eyes, sweat dripping from his brown onto her and kissed her bruised lips.

“I love you,” he said.

“And I love you,” Nikki replied back sleepily. “Now, forever and always.” She let his hips go and he slid out slowly. “A-ah!” he said. “S-sensitive.” She giggled and gasped once he fully slid his dick out, going flacid and letting his cum spill out. “W-wow,” she said once he got off and she was able to get a good look. “That’s a lot. Are we gonna have like, triplets? Oh I hope not, the thought of delivering one baby is scary enough.”

“Either way,” Max said, snuggling up to her. “I would love them all the same. Unlike that bastard of my father, I will raise my children right.”

“I know you will,” Nikki kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over him. “But that can come later. I still want to have a young and sexy body. But if babies are in our future, I can’t complain. You are amazing by the way.”

“You are too,” Max said, smiling at what she was saying. “How in the actual fuck did we restrain ourselves?”

“I donno, but we are doing this every single second of every single moment we have to ourselves!”

“Fuck yea!” Max said and pulled his bride to be close as they drifted off to sleep.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed this. It's honestly one of my more better works, and to date one of my better times writing smut. See my own smutty Camp Camp fic, From friends to lovers. You can find it on my page. And to Kamije_Celeek, well, I hope you liked it as well. I have an idea for a collaboration we can do if your interested. Another AU of Camp Camp that is like your fantasy AU styles, but something different. Its a bit of Dishonored, and a bit of Final Fantasy, for this one, specifically Final Fantasy 8. If you don't know it, just youtube the opening cutscene, the Landing at Dolet and the final boss battle. OSIRIS has the best walkthroughs and I have my own very incomplete playist of it on my own channel at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veIjFKLjZP4&list=PLEvGLI1Hp2FfqtrqprTug_e60E5dGZ-u3 if you want to hear my beautiful voice XD But yeah, if you want to do a story together, here's basically my resume. Hope you enjoyed the fic, and have a lovely day and/or night :D


End file.
